A Natural Rose
by Zella Cool
Summary: "The way to see by Faith is to shut the Eye of Reason, but open your eyes to see True Love." She wasn't ready for disappointment. He wasn't willing to give up on her. He was more than determined. They only trusted their instincts.
1. A New Year

"The way to see by Faith is to shut the Eye of Reason, but open your eyes to see True Love." She was willing to allow him to get closer. But she wasn't willing to open herself up to find disappointment. He didn't know how to act around her; she was so different from the rest. He was certain to gain her trust, and wasn't gonna give up on her.

A/N: This is my first story so be nice :P  
>Please review, It will help me write better. And continue the story.<br>I do not own Harry Potter, I just have my own views of the characters. So don't sue me.  
>Enjoy, :)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A New Year

-Click-

Her suitcase closed and she was finally done with her packing, Hermione pulled out her wand and shrunk it to fit in her purse. She turned around to see herself in the mirror. Wearing slim jeans with a light blue t-shirt, and a black light sweater over. She turned around and noticed her hair grew longer this year, her curls were a lot more noticeable now, and her hair wasn't as bushy. She walked out to her doorway and turned back around to see if she had missed anything.

Satisfied with herself she closed the door and walked down the hall and downstairs, to say goodbye to her parents.

"Are you all packed and ready to go sweet heart?"

"Yeah mum I'm all good to go."

"AHEM."

Hermione turned around and saw her best friend standing in the living room, hands on her hips, and looking quite smug.

"Are you gonna come over here or not?" She said with a smile.

Hermione just stood there shocked for a second or two until she ran to Ginny and both girls embraced each other and trying to catch up with any exciting events, like any other pair of teenage girls would do.

They were soon interrupted by Hermione's father by jokingly scolding her on how she should be on her way.

"You two better get going, I don't want you girls to be late for anything, like your mother." With a smirk on his face.

Her mother smacked her husband on the back of his head. "Go on girl and have fun. But be careful though."

"Oh! Okay well Goodbye mum, bye dad," As she kissed both of them on the cheek.

They both said goodbye to her parents and flooded to the Burrow.

* * *

><p>As soon as they entered the living room, they were greeted by Ginny's mum.<p>

"Oh, dear how nice to see you again," Molly said from the kitchen.

"Come in we were just about done having breakfast, the boys are right up stairs getting their things ready. You should check on Ronald. He's really excited for the Game today."

"I bet he is, we all are actually! We're going to kick ars today!" George said while coming down the stairs, with Fred following.

"Ello, Mione. You just get here?" He looked straight to her eyes to her bosom and saw her newly developed breasts. "She's becoming more beautiful by the day" He thought to himself. Fred gave him a nudge in the arm to get his attention that he was directly staring at her.

"Come on Mione lets go to my room," Ginny said while pulling Hermione away before giving her a chance to speak.

As they went upstairs they were both stopped and turned to head back and lead out the door by Arthur followed by Ron, and Harry.

"Come along now kids, we must be on our way, I don't want to be late for the game." He said, they all went out and were soon ported to the camp site.

As they got settled inside the tent, the boys had gotten all dressed up in the support of their team. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking things on their way to their box.

"So who do you think will win?" Harry asked Ron.

"Obviously the Irish!"

"Don't be so sure, Viktor Krum is the best and the youngest seeker anyone has ever known. He might just catch the snitch well 15 minutes into the game. What do you think Mione?" Harry said.

"Hmm"

"Earth to Mione." said Ron.

"Sorry, guys I was thinking about the school year, you know how to pass more classes." Reaching to the top of the box, followed by the rest of the Weasly's.

"Geez, Hermione you really need to take a breather on that no? Just enjoy the game."

"Well, unlike you Ronald, I care about my education, and wish to graduate earlier." She snapped. Sitting down and opening a book to read instead.

"Look Hermione, Don't get your knickers in a bun, I was just suggesting to have a chance at fun for bloody sakes. You're always being so serious and taking every simple joke up the ars. Don't be such a cow"

Hermione just glared at him, and looked down to hide a tear threatening to fall. She didn't know why Ron had to be a jerk to her at times, most of the time she's helping him and Harry out with everything.

"Ron, stop being an ASS to Hermione. If I don't remember correctly, I presume that SHE was the one that ALWAYS helped you and Harry out when you couldn't do anything right in your potions class, and with homework. If it wasn't for her you wouldn't have passed..." Ginny defended her best friend with her arms crossed. She sat down next to Hermione.

Ron just stood over Hermione staring, he didn't know what else to say. Why did she have to be such a book worm? Can't she just live a little? He was starting to feel a little bad for his last remark, and was about to apologize until.

"Look there's Viktor Krum!" Harry shouted while pointing.

Ron quickly turned around, his apology out the window and quickly got into the game.

"Don't listen to him Mione, hes just being a prat." Ginny said trying to comfort her.

"Thanks Gin." Hermione said as she looked up to smile at her best friend before going back to her book. 

"Isn't he cute Mione?" Ginny squealed trying to make her best friend feel better.

"Who?"

Hermione looked up, and stared straightly into the Bulgarian man starring at her. Caught in his deep dark chocolate brown eyes, she started felling butterflies in her stomach, and weak on the knees. Her checks were burning at the sight of Viktor, but can't seem to look away. He was tough and rugged looking, but soft in the eyes. Those intense eyes.

**VPOV**

Hearing the crowd go wild he swoops high above and tries to look for the snitch. But something caught his eye instead, He sees a light brown bushy hair girl reading. Reading? Of all things why is she reading during a quidditch game? But there was something about her that he couldn't really look away. She looked so graceful, and soon she looked up and their eyes locked. It seemed everything else was fading away as if they were the only two there. Her mouth was partly open, and He saw those plum pink lips, and desired to fly right to her pick her up and kiss her.

"**Who is this girl?" **He thought.

He was memorized by her light brown eyes. They were the color a light caramel that shined with the sun wrapped around with beautiful long black eyelashes. Those eyes demanded attention and respect, but they sparkled like any star in the night sky.

**"I must meet this girl." **He promised to himself.


	2. Lost in her Eyes

I do not own Harry Potter, I just have my own views of the characters. So don't sue me.  
>This one is short but I really tried my best to put some suspense into it.<br>PLEASE review, more reviews is more love and will help me write faster, and be more willing to go all the way through with this story.  
>Enjoy, :)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Lost in her Eyes

Hermione didn't know what to do, and quickly went back into reading her book. Breaking the bond they had.

Coming back into reality, he saw the snitch fly across him. He quickly got back into the game and pressured the snitch. He was getting angrier and angrier as every minute passed. He just wanted to finally catch the snitch to end the game, so he could speak to her. As the snitch was barely in his grasps he was hit by a bludger to the face. Knocking him back a bit, he felt his nose broke, and wiped off the blood coming down.

THAT DID IT

They were losing, he was hit in the face in front of the mystery girl, and now had to look for the snitch all over again. Time was running out and quickly skimmed the pitch.

"**THERE**" he thought, quickly going full speed chasing the damn snitch. The opposite team seeker spotted it too. Both going head to head to grab it, the snitch did a quick turn and was now headed to Hermione's Box.

Now he wanted it more than ever. The other Seeker quickly bumped Viktor.

Only aggravating the Bulgarian more, Viktor gave a huge shove causing the other to lose control of his broom.

Viktor caught the snitch, and ended the game on his terms and flew back.

The other seeker knocked over the Box, making it unstable.

With a huge Crack the box was now, shifting and some of the post broke. Making the Box dangle on one side.

Viktor turned around at the sound of the crack of wood. And saw the beautiful girl barely holding onto the someone, and in a blink of an eye…

"Hermione grab my hand!" Ginny screamed at her. George went to hold Ginny with one arm, while his arm was on the edge.

"HOLD ON!" He yelled.

As the Box started to tumble Hermione didn't get a chance to grab onto anything.

She reached her hand up to Ginny, and locked. But Hermione was quickly slipping. The box started to dangle more and more.

The next thing Hermione knew she was falling.

Ginny screamed, and Hermione went quite she didn't know what to do. Her mind was going blank. She screamed as she was getting closer and closer to the ground. Bracing  
>herself she crossed her arms over her face.<p>

"SWOOSH," Hermione opened her eyes in tears, as she realized she was grabbing a tight death hold onto the Bulgarian man holding her.

****

**"Arr, you alvight?" **He asked her, concerned. He saw a tear fall down her right eye. And stared into her beautiful caramel honey eyes filled with shock.

"Umm, I… Uhh, my book…" she put one hand onto her head as she was getting dizzy.

"Down, please" She whispered as she rested her head into his neck.

He nodded and was heading down to the crowd of people that she was previously with. The wind blew her hair into his face and was in a trance. She smelled sweet, not too much, but it was a coconut paradise with some kind of vanilla smell to it.

Slowly setting her back down, she jumped off, and almost fell back at her fast movement. He put a hand on her back to keep her balanced.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasly's came running to her and quickly surrounded her.

Ginny came up to her first and hugged her with tear filled eyes. "Oh my Gosh Hermione I'm so sorry." She pleaded

"I didn't mean to let go, you were slipping and I… I'm so sorry Hermione."

"It's alright Gin, don't worry it wasn't your fault." Hermione responded, coming back to her senses.

"Blimey, Mione don't scare us like that, you gave us a heart attack." Ron said.

Harry and Arthur quickly went to Viktor and thanked him for saving Hermione. Viktor hadn't really noticed them and was mainly paying attention to Hermione. He slowly went back to his team when he thought she was in good hands.

* * *

><p>Not even 15 minutes have passed, that soon everyone was running for their lives.<p>

"RUN! DEATH EATERS!" someone shouted and everything was a blur.

She was running with Ginny till she fell and was separated from the rest of the group. She cried in pain.  
>She twisted her ankle. She knew it, she has twisted it before.<p>

Almost being trampled by the frantic people, she quickly got to her feet, and tried to run as fast as she could. Tears falling down her cheeks, as the pain kept hurting.

She was recognized by one of the Death Eaters, and was trying to fight back as much as she could while trying not to fall. She cast as many spells that popped in her head. The Death Eater coming closer and closer…

She gasped as she reached the edge of a cliff almost falling.

"Oh sweet Merlin," She cried.

She turned around and saw him coming her way. Tears kept falling down her eyes, as everything was rushing through her head.

"Is this it? Should I jump? How do I always get into this situation?" She thought in a panic.

She closed her eyes as the Death Eater was about to raise his wand. And was about to say a spell till…

"**Incendio**!" He yelled as the Death Eater went flying back.

He swooped down and picked up Hermione headed to the forest, while fighting more Death Eaters.


	3. Speechless

Please review, it will help me write better and continue the story.  
>I do not own Harry Potter, I just have my own views of the characters. So don't sue me.<br>Enjoy, :)

Chapter 3  
>Speechless<p>

Ron and Harry were the last ported to the Burrow.

"Oh thank Heavens you're okay boys." Molly gasped in relief, hugging them both.

Ginny came running downstairs "Is Hermione with you? I lost her on my way. I tried looking for her but I couldn't find her." Ginny said with a worried look.

"You didn't see her?" George asked.

"She wasn't with us," Ron said.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Ginny said slumping down with her face buried in her hands. Everything went quite for a moment.

"We have to go back," Harry said looking over at everyone.

"He's right, but we have to be careful," Arthur said, and with that they were on their way.

* * *

><p>Hermione was having more trouble than ever before. How is it possible to be saved TWICE by the same man, in one bloody day? She was no one special to him. She didn't even know the guy! So why was he even protecting her?<p>

"Confringo!" The Death Eaters were closing in on them.

"**You must hold on," **he said to her ear.

Viktor wrapped his arms around her and cursed in Bulgarian, as they fell into the ground.

The broom was on fire, everything was smoke around her, she couldn't breathe, and she couldn't feel her sense of direction. This made her panic even more.

They ducked down under a tree and Viktor threw the broom as far away as he could.

"Where are," She was cut off by Viktor putting his hand over her mouth. They stayed quite for a couple of seconds.

Nothing

He stood up and tried to see if there were any Death Eaters close by. Everything was silent, there wasn't any noise coming from anywhere in the forest. Viktor knew it was a bad sign.

**"We must vun" **grabbing her wrist and pulling her to follow him. Pain kicked in, again in her ankle. She tried to keep up and not slow him down, but it hurt more by the second. As they almost reached the end of the forest, the Death Eater came in front of them. Viktor pulled out his wand, pushed her back behind him, and was battling the Death Eater.

Hermione didn't know what to do, she felt useless just standing there.

**"Vun Ahead" **He called out to her, while trying to fight the Death Eater as much as possible.

"I'm not leaving you here."

**"You must get out ov here!" **He snapped

"I will NOT!" She yelled

"**Expect."**

"CRUCIO!"

Viktor flew back and hit a tree with a large thud. He was growling in pain. The Death Eater cut him off in his attack. He couldn't breathe. His body was screaming it felt like pure hot knives were stabbing him everywhere. The Death Eater was coming after him.

"Everte Statum!" Hermione yelled and the Death Eater was thrown out of the forest and into the field.

"Look there!" Arthur said pointing to the Death Eater, falling on the ground. Everyone came running while others went into the forest in search of survivors.

The death eater left the scene.

Hermione went running back to Viktor. His body was tense and bruised everywhere.

"Episkey" she whispered to him with her wand. His body soon relaxed and was quietly starring at her movements. She was gorgeous; her light brown hair was glowing in the light. She looked like an angel.

"Do you feel better?"

**"Da, you ah stuvorn girl**," he said to her calmly

"I don't think you should move much. But come on, we have to go quickly" she said ignoring his comment. She put his arm over her head and helped him up to his feet. He had a distinctively deep scent of Musk, mixed with a little spice, unknowingly attracting her to him. A sting started to stab at her ankle. She bit her lip, and they started walking.

**"Vhy did you not Vun?"**

"Well I couldn't have left you alone to fight him. It didn't feel right." 

"Hermione!" Ginny went running towards her and Viktor followed by others.

"Are you alright?"

"**Viktor" **his friend called out to him. Other of his team members came to him, while Hermione explained what happened.

As things settled, Hermione didn't know what to say to him.

"I have to thank him. He saved my life not only once but twice."

**"Thank you" **he said breaking the silence.

"What?"

**"You saved my life from Death Eater"**

"I didn't save your life, you saved mine. Not only once, but twice. The only one that should be thanking someone should be Me."

**"It was my honor, to protect you."**

She felt her cheeks starting to burn. She paused for a second thinking of what to say.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Why did you save me? You don't even know me." She started to feel a little irritated.

Viktor saw her face starting to harden and felt like he did something wrong.

"**I felt like I needed too."**He said in a disappointed tone.

They both didn't know what to say.

"**Did you not vant me to save you?" **

"No, it's not that. Well I'm sorry, I'm really grateful that you saved me and all. But I don't want you to feel obligated to protect me. We don't even know each other, like you're just a quidditch player." She said in a nervous rush.

He really couldn't believe what he just heard. "Did she not care who he was?" He never met someone that saw him as any other celebrity. Or even less a person. He honestly didn't know what to say.

Silence crept over both of them.

"Did I offend him? No, I don't think so. I just compared him to any other person. Is he really that self-centered?" She stepped closer to apologize but her ankle couldn't take it anymore. 

"Oww"she whispered with tear filled eyes. She fell onto the floor trying to hold on to Viktor.

"Mione!" Harry and George came running to Hermione.

"My ankle…" she whispered. George pulled out his wand, "What happened?"

"I twisted it."

George grabbed her leg and slowly pulled up her stained jeans. "It's so smooth," he thought. Gently rubbing her ankle and up her shin. Watching the red head touch her in such a manner made Viktor sick with jealousy. With a deep cough Viktor snapped George back to reality with a scolding look.

"Umm, Okay, well this may burn a little bit" He pointed his wand to her ankle and a bright sunset color made its way over her it.

"Thanks George" She told him.

**"Can you valk?"**Holding her gently up to her feet.

"Yes, thank you."

"Well it seems were all good now aren't we? The Ministry of Magic is already involved" Arthur said walking up to them.

"I believe we can be on our way then. I'm very grateful that you save her life not just once but twice, Mr. Krum," shaking Viktors hand.

"**Da, is my pleasure" **

And with that they were on their way.

After watching them leave Viktor paused for a second.

**"****Лайна****!" (Shit) **He forgot to ask her about her name! How the hell was he going to say it right?

**"Mi-own-nay?**" No that wasn't right, he felt like a complete idiot for not asking about her name. How could he have forgotten?

He felt angered with himself the rest of the day. That even the rest of his teammates kept their distance. His face expression was enough to scare the town.

The worst part was that he wasn't even sure if he would ever see her again.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I hope you guys liked it.  
>Please Review, its would much appreciated.<p> 


	4. Coincidence?

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own Viktor Krum! :D haha **

**Just kidding**

**Well just read and enjoy the chapter! Please review, Itll make me eternaly happy, and make me write more.**

Bolded sentences are the characters speaking in Bulgarian. I dont know Bulgarian so I just stuck it out. :P

**.:. Last Chapter.:.**

_He felt angered with himself the rest of the day. That even the rest of his teammates kept their distance. His face expression was enough to scare the town.  
><em>

_The worst part was that he wasn't even sure if he would ever see her again. _

Chapter 4

**Coincidence? **

Hermione finished unpacking in her dorm room, and looked out the window.  
>"Humph, first years," She saw the New Year students exploring the grounds. She laid back down on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She was glad that she only had one roommate this year. It was peaceful, plus it was with her best friend Ginny. She looked up at her watch and saw that they had a few hours left till dinner.<p>

"Maybe I should take a nap." She closed her eyes, and her body soon relaxed. Everything that happened theses past days came back in a flash. So many mixed emotions were swirling in her stomach. His face came into view, along with his deep masculine, rough, breathe taking eyes. Staring straight at her, she felt like she could hide nothing from his gaze. She felt naked, but she felt safe. As if he only wanted to admire her, not judge her, or cause her any harm. It was as if he was right there with her. She remembered his distinctively deep scent of musk, mixed with spice.

She was lost in his eyes, his pure deep chocolate filled eyes, with confidence, and passion.

"Hermione," he whispered delicately in her ear, making her shiver. He was right on top of her, with all fours, on her bed. His lips brushed gently against her ear as he said her name again. His deep thick accent, making her shiver at the sound of her own name. He made her name sound so appealing, was it a sin to want someone repeat your name, again and again? She felt her temperature rising as his lips were moving over to her forehead, and placed a gentle kiss. He moved slowly right above her own, only inches away. One of his hands was placed gently on her head brushing out her hair, and playing with it with his fingers. The other was on her hip, slowly caressing her figure upwards to her bosom. He pushed his knew deeper between her thighs. She was flushed and her eyes were partly open. Her hand swiftly came across his cheek, and went to the back of his head, pushing his lips closer to hers. They were about to kiss until he vanished.

It felt as if he was made of san, and the wind blew him away. Leaving her there, never to return again.

"Hermione are you okay?"

She opened her eyes to an extremely close Ginny. She gasped.

"Sweet Merlin, Ginny! What in bloody hell is wrong with you? You scared me to death." Sitting up and resting her hand on her chest. Ginny sat up on the foot of Hermione's bed resting her back against the wood.

"I'm sorry Mione. I came up and saw you sleeping, I was gonna leave until I heard you mumbling."

"Oh." Surprised, Hermione didn't know what to say. "Should I tell her? She is my best friend. She deserves to know." She thought, clearing her voice.

"Ginny I need to tell you something." She paused, trying to figure out what to say next until Ginny interrupted her thoughts.

"Is it about your Bulgarian guardian angel? Named Viktor Krum," Rolling her R's in his first name.

"How did you..."

"Hermione. These past days you've been really out of it. You've been tossing and turning and I've heard you call his name in your sleep since the day he saved you from those death eaters.

"I know, I don't know what's wrong with me. I only met him for less than a day, and now I'm dreaming about him."

"What about him?"

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"Well there should be a reason on why you're dreaming about him. Maybe it's because he's the only one that has saved you so far. Other than you saving him, like you do with Harry and Ron.

"Maybe, but these dreams are getting a little more... Sexual." She turned around to see her friends face in shock with her mouth wide open.

"What?" She yelled at her nervously.

"You have to tell me everything!" She chimed in excitement.

"I believe dinner is going to start in about half an hour." She said trying to change the subject.

"Ohh no you're not! You always try to change the subject when we're talking about something juicy here, so spill it." She ran to the door, and crossing her arms.

"Ginny come on I'll tell you everything after dinner. I promise."

Ginny didn't move, she merely raised one brow, waiting for a better response.

Hermione let out a deep breath, "Okay, I Promise you that after dinner, I will tell you every 'Juicy' detail in my dreams about him."

Ginny still didn't move.

"Okay I was about to snog him on my bed when you rudely woke me up, just a couple of minutes ago."  
>Ginny quickly moved and squealed at the information Hermione gave her, and followed her down to dinner.<p>

* * *

><p>Viktor couldn't even get out his bed, his mind deep in thought of her. Her beautiful honey filled eyes, her hair falling delicately around her shoulders and her back, her well curved body. Every memory about her made his chest twist and ache in pain. He lost his breathe every time he remembered her scent. She smelled sweet like a coconut paradise mixed with vanilla. She was perfect to him, causing some tempting desires to cross his mind. Closing his eyes, he pictured the sway of Hermione's hips, in those tight fit jeans she wore. He groaned as his pants grew uncomfortable. He had desired her the moment he saw her in her box, during the game. She was tiny, but she had a voluptuous figure, with her light brown bushy curly hair, and those mischievous honey eyes. She stole his breath the moment he laid his eyes on her. His manhood throbbed in response to his thoughts. With a muffled curse he got out of his bed, and decided to take a cold shower.<p>

Viktor was certain on what he dreamed of doing to her the moment he caught her. He dreamed of seducing her, to have her writher in pleasure under his hands, to hear her intoxicating voice call out his name in ecstasy. Those thought vanished when he heard a knock on his door.

**"Who is it?" **

**"Aleksandar"**

Viktor walked over to his door to be greeted by his childhood best friend. He turned to lie back on his bed, as Aleksandar followed him in and closed the door. Viktor grunted when he tried to keep his thoughts wondering to her. Aleksandar walked over and leaned against the desk in his room. Spectating the scene before him Aleksandar inhaled deeply before saying anything.

**"Vhat is eating at you? You have been in room for whole way here." **He said casually.

**"That girl-" **he trailed off

**"Da, the one you saved?" **Realizing what was troubling his friend. Before saying anything else Viktor got out of his bed, agitation in his face.  
><strong><br>"Vhen are we going to get out ov here? I veel like we have been on this journey, vorever. This is too much to handle, I cannot get this girl out ov my mind, and I don't even know her name. Yet alone her. " **he said in a hurried huff.

"**Ahh, but vriend we are already here. That is why I came." **Aleksandar replied.

**"Vhy don't you take shower before we get off. It vill help you calm down." **He said leaving his room. Before closing the door, he turned back, **"It vill also help vith your thoughts on the girl. Remember, Headmaster does not vant any distractions vrom you vor the tournament." **He turned back around and closed the door.

Aleksandar was right; Viktor had to be focused for the tournament. He came here with a goal, and that was it. He will practice, work out, get his school work done, ignore any fan girl, and try to finish this year as fast as he could. He needed to keep his mind busy, before going crazy thinking about her. He walked into the bathroom and took off his shirt. Looking at himself in the mirror he saw a very fit and toned body. There were some scars here and there. But other than that he was pleased with his body stature.

15 minutes later he met up with Aleksandar walking up to the great hall to be introduced for dinner at Hogwarts. He paid no attention to the girls across from them. They were practically throwing themselves at him with just one stare. His mind was off somewhere else though, lost in thought. The giggling always annoyed the hell out of him. Aleksandar tapped his shoulder, and turned around.

**"They admire you" **he said with a raised eyebrow and glanced at the group of girls. Their eyes were filled with lust imagining him, without his clothes. They giggled and whispered every time Viktor moved. He only grunted at his comment.

"**They are a nuisance. These girls are only wasting their time. I have no intention to be associated with them." **He said as he turned around.

"**Ah, because you have already eyes for another, yes?" **Aleksandar said to his back. Viktor did not want to talk about her, since he felt another arousal starting to emerge. His friend smirked at him, and knew he wouldn't even try to look at the other girls with his mind busy of that girl. They then waited in silence and slight whispers, to be introduced.

* * *

><p>As the first year student were now in there represented houses, Hermione and Ginny were giving each other glances, as if speaking through each other's minds. Hermione knew Ginny wasn't gonna leave her alone until she got what she wanted out of her. And what she wanted was to know everything about Viktor Krum. Her attention was quickly turned to the headmaster.<p>

"I'd like to make an announcement; this castle will no longer be your home this year. But home to some special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Triwizard Tournament. Many of you may not know, the Triwizard tournament brings together these schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted… But more of that later. And now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their head mistress Madame Maxime"

The girls gracefully entered the great Hall with a performance only the boys would admire. Hermione and Ginny looked over at each other and rolled their eyes at the scene before them. Ron was drooling as if he's never seen a woman before. After their entrance many of the people (boys) cheered.

"Can you be any more of a pig Ron?" disgusted at his behavior.

"Well, blimey Mione they are absolute gorgeous. You can learn from them you know," he said to her.

"What are you trying to say?" she replied with hurt in her voice. Before saying anything else she was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"And now our friends from the North please greet the proud sons of the Durmstrang Institute and their high master Igor Karkaroff."

The main doors burst open to the many buff and handsome boys, I mean men of Bulgaria. They walked (marched) down the hall with great confidence, strength, and there he was. Ginny tugged at Hermione's arm, and she saw him. He was rugged and debonair; her mind quickly went back to when he was holding her in his arms. She pictured his lips again, as they were about to touch hers in her dream not too long ago. She felt a shiver go down her spine, as if electricity had struck her. She felt extreme warmth consuming her core and extending to her whole body. Her thoughts were quickly turned aside when she heard Ron's voice.

"It's him. It's Viktor Krum." Ron said in shock.

Irritated by the amount of attention he was getting, "Come on Ron, he's just a quidditch player, he isn't that special."

"Says you Hermione, he's the one that saved you, remember? I wonder if he could give me his autograph."

"Yes he did, and I am grateful for that but that may not change the fact that he may be a self-centered celebrity." She said in a matter of fact tone. Ron only rolled his eyes at her, and started looking over to where the girls from the Beauxbatons Academy were sitting.

Viktor hated it when people were staring at him. It made him uncomfortable. He heard hushed whispers as he walked down the hall. But Viktors ears picked up the whole conversation and turned in her direction. He couldn't believe his eyes, she was there. Sitting only a couple of feet away from him, she was more beautiful than he remembered.

Her eyes locked in his as she finished her last comment. God he was gorgeous, like an old roman warrior with a well-defined jaw, and sculpted chest. She felt like jumping into his arms and having him hold her like he did the previous days before, until a simple thought came into both of their minds.

_"What is he/she doing here?"_

Viktor turned away and sat along with his other Durmstrang companions at the slytherin table. He tried to distract himself but he couldn't. He couldn't get his eyes off her until Aleksandar interrupted his thoughts with a comment about eating his food. Aleksandar followed Viktors gaze and realized that the girl was a student here at Hogwarts. The one that has been driving his friend crazy these past couple of days. This was going to be an interesting year.

"Hermione can you believe it?" Ginny whispered into her best friends' ear.

"What a coincidence, he's going to be studying with us this year. Aren't you happy?"

"No, I am not because quite frankly I can't risk having anything with him that may get in the way of my studies."

"Oh but Hermione, this might actually be a good thing. Just watch this year is going to be great." Hermione ignored her best friends' comments and began to eat, since she realized she hadn't eaten anything all day.

"Maybe Ginny was right; this could be an interesting year." She thought looking over at Viktor's table. She hadn't expected him to be here this year, but she couldn't deny what she was feeling. She imagined his muscular arms wrapped around her, lying on her bed. His breathe against her neck. God she needed to calm down. Her cheeks started to blush when she realized he was staring at her, his intense eyes looking deeply into her own. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to see her. He raised his head up and caught her gaze; he didn't know what to do with himself anymore. His body began to ache for her touch. But he had to push that mind out of his head. Aleksandar nudged him in the arm,  
><strong>"You're staring, if you keep doing that you're going to scare her away before you even get a chance to talk to her again." <strong>He said casually. Viktor diverted his eyes away, and tried his best not to look at her.

* * *

><p>-Slap-<p>

"Ron you're such a jerk!" The room soon became silent.

"It is not my fault you have to take everything up the arse Hermione! This is why no one can have fun around you!" he spat at her.

He looked up and saw her standing along with three other people. The redhead boy was holding onto his cheek, while another brown haired boy was standing trying to sit him back down.

"That's enough! Ron cool it! Hermione is your friend, how can you talk to her like that?" Harry scolded at his best friend.

Hermione had tears running down her cheeks while Ginny was yelling at her brother. The girls quickly turned away and left the great hall. Viktor was filled with anger as he saw the hurt filled in her eyes. He was taught to always respect a woman no matter what. That boy was going to pay, and he was going to get to the bottom of this. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like the chapter? Sorry if it wasnt what you expected, But you never know what will happen in the next chapter. So please be patient!  
><strong>

****Now please, you must REVIEW! :D  
><strong>**

******Thank you! ******


	5. Night Sky

A/N: okay well heres chapter 5! :)  
>Sorry it took a long time to update. <strong><br>**

**.:. Previous Chapter .:.**

_Hermione had tears running down her cheeks while Ginny was yelling at her brother. The girls quickly turned away and left the great hall. Viktor was filled with anger as he saw the hurt filled in her eyes. He was taught to always respect a woman no matter what. That boy was going to pay, and he was going to get to the bottom of this. _

Chapter 5

**Night Sky**

* * *

><p>"He's staring at you." Ginny squealed to Hermione.<p>

"Do I see an attraction? I think yes!"

Ron confused on their conversation, turned around and saw what they were talking about. Viktor Krum was staring at her. He turned back at the giggling girls and scoffed.

"Bet he thinks you're a freak." He said before tossing a piece of food in his mouth.

Hermione turned to his comment, and blinked a couple of times before realizing what he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Hermione, please, he's Viktor Krum, and I bet he's not interested. He can have any girl he wants. You might just be another fan girl that he just happened to save. He probably doesn't even care."

"Ron, your being rude. It's better to keep your mouth shut, and NOT butt into other peoples conversations." Ginny scolded.

"No, it's okay. Ron's right. I bet he knows EVERYTHING about girls, and relationships. So Ron, I bet those Beauxbatons girls are interested in you. You're so charming and an absolute dream!"

Ginny laughed at her friends' sarcasm, and made Hermione smile herself.

"Bite me Hermione. It's only sad when a girl puts her hopes up to a boy that will never notice her."

"You know what Ron? At least I can think and act for myself. You on the other hand don't even know what to do when we have a project in potions. Even with directions in your hand. Besides it's not like those Beauxbatons girls will ever look at your direction, other than the fact that you Harry Potters best friend."

"Hermione-" he stopped, taking a deep breathe. "Here you go again. I was only trying to mess with you. But here you go, getting all serious."

"Well the comment you said was rude and uncalled for."

"Well you thinking Viktor is ever going to be interested in you is uncalled for."

"WHAT?"

"Hermione, just finish your food, and go to the library were you always go. Bury your face in your books and just make yourself useful by helping me and Harry this year."

Hermione didn't say a word. She just glared at him stood up and slapped him across the face. Ron stood up followed by Ginny and Harry with a thick tension between the two.

How could he treat her like that? She knew she wasn't appreciated, but unvalued? Ron had definitely crossed the line. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Ron your such a jerk!" The room soon became silent.

"It's not my fault you have to take everything up the arse Hermione! This is why no one can have fun around you!" He spat at her.

"That's enough! Ron cool it! Hermione is your friend, how can you talk to her like that?" Harry scolded at his best friend.

Hermione was tired and didn't want to deal with an insensitive Ron. Ginny quickly came to her aide, and helped her get out of the Great Hall. Her body ached, and was deeply hurt for what Ron had said to her. Did he not care about her at all? Her vision became blurry as her tears were threatening to fall. She just wanted to go lay in her bed.

Harry quickly pushed Ron back down while George, Fred, and Neville came to figure out what happened. Harry went off following after Ginny and Hermione no later followed by Viktor.

"What the bloody hell was THAT all about?" Neville and George said in unison.

Ron kept looking at his food and didn't really feel like talking to anyone. He didn't even look their way. George got mad and impatient in his younger brothers attitude. He quickly grabbed his collar, shoved him, and lifted him up to have eye to eye with him. Anger started to dwell inside him. Fred tried to stop him, but knew Ron needed an attitude adjustment these past days. But he definitely didn't expect George to give it to him. Ron looked at his brother in terror and fear. Neville really didn't know what to do since the situation now seemed like a "family" issue. So, he just slowly sat back down and watched.

"I am talking to you…" He sneered, barely making a full sentence out of his clenched jaw.

"Answer him Ronald" His other brother tried to be sympathetic, yet forceful. Letting him know they weren't going to go easy on him.

Ron knew that his brothers only spoke to him in his full name when it was something serious. He wasn't sure if he would rather face his mother than his brothers.

"Her-Hermione wa-was being naïve… I was only try-trying to be honest with her."

"What exactly did you SAY to her Ronald…" not letting go of his grip, and looking at him straight in the eye.

Ron didn't know what to do. He was starting to feel bad, yet angry that his brothers were defending Hermione over him.

"She, she was making dumb comments about Viktor Krum." George froze for a bit, He didn't know what to say since he really wasn't expecting that type of answer.

"And why did her comments involve YOU?" Fred asked.

"We-Well they didn't…" Ron trailed off.

"So, let me get this straight. Hermione was only talking about Viktor Krum, and you butted into her conversation, with Ginny I suggest was the one she was REALLY talking to." Fred said. George tightened his grip since Ron was hesitating to answer.

"Ye-Yes"

"WHY, did you butt in then? Since she obviously wasn't talking about YOU."

"Well, Ginny said something about an attraction."

"Why?"

"Be-Because Viktor was looking at Hermione." Fred was about to say something till he was interrupted by a furious George.

"And you don't even bloody think that MAYBE. Just MAYBE, Viktor RECOGNIZED Hermione since he DID SAVE her not only once but Twice? Only a couple of days ago…"

"Well, No-No. I just said that Viktor could have anyone he wanted… and…"

"And WHAT?"

"And well why would he be interested in her…" George was REALLY pissed now. He has about to explain a thousand reasons on how absolutely interesting Hermione was until his brother laid his hand on his grip with Ron, slowly loosening a bit.

"You know you're a real arse for telling her something like that, but Hermione isn't one to be easily hurt by a stupid comment like THAT. What else did you say to her?" Fred asked sternly. Witch caused George to go right back into his death grip on Ron's collar.

The Great Hall was shocked into silence by the outburst, and leading situation raveling before them. Dumbledore stood up and dismissed the Weasly's to resolve their matters elsewhere and would be confronted about it later.

George was fuming but harshly let go of Ron after he lifted him up a couple of inches, practically storming out of the Great Hall. Fred followed his angered brother before scolding Ron to go and that he would be dealt with the next day, also to involve Ginny's side of the story.

Maybe Ron was right. Maybe she shouldn't put her hopes in thinking that Viktor cold ever be interested in her. All of this was too much for her already spinning head. Ginny brought Hermione into the common room. They walked to the fire place and sat down on the couch. Hermione slumped down next to Ginny and rested her head against her shoulder. Ginny sat her back on the arm rest. Hermione adjusted herself and her head rested on Ginny's chest looking at the fire, while Ginny ran her fingers through her hair.

Hermione liked these moments with her best friend; they didn't have to talk to each other to know how the other was feeling. It was a one of those moments were it was more comforting to be silent than talking. Moments like these proved their friendship was more than just teenage girls talking about silly secrets. Besides they would eventually talk about it later. She slowly started to drift to sleep watching the fire wood crack in the fire place.

* * *

><p>Viktor saw the brown haired boy follow after Hermione. He got up and excused himself from the table, Aleksandar, and his headmaster.<p>

"**Do not cause a scene here, Viktor. Remember, this is our first night." **His friend warned. His head master only looked sternly at Viktor, and raised his hand at him to allow him to leave.

Viktor got up and walked out of the Great Hall after the Brown haired boy. He saw him turn to another hall, and ran after him to catch up. Almost reaching him, he paused for a second. Suddenly he was thinking in what he was going to say to him. His English was bad enough as it is, how was he going to ask around on what happened when he didn't even know her? Angered at the new situation starting to unfold, he quickly turned back on his heels and headed back to the ship. He walked into his room, and went to his closet to get his broom and a change of clothes.

He needed some air out of the stuffy garments he was already wearing and some time alone. He pulled out a pair of jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and his light black running shoes. He took a deep breath before leaving his room. He would find a way to figure out what happened eventually by tomorrow.

He walked up to the deck and he closed his eyes as the light wind hit his face, giving him a shiver down his back. The sun was setting over the lake and the beautiful colors reminded him of Durmstrang. The dark castle was nothing compared to Hogwarts. He was more comfortable here; it wasn't as gloomy and depressing as it was back home. Viktor went up into the sky and felt a big weight lifted off from his shoulders.

Feeling free, not having to think of any fan girls, no quidditch games no crazy paparazzi. Flying was a way for him to get away from the world and be himself. It was just him, only him and nature around him. He was flying everywhere, up in the sky, through the clouds, zooming past the trees in the forest, and just having fun. Blindingly flying he realized night had already fallen. He still didn't want to go back into the ship; the moon was full, and was shining brightly against the lakes waters.

* * *

><p>Hermione was asleep on the couch in the common room, when Harry came inside. Ginny was awaken by the door, but tried really hard not to wake up Hermione. She looked up and saw Harry walking over to them. Ginny smiled, and he smiled back, seeing that Hermione was sleeping.<p>

"How is she?" He asked

"She's fine we fell asleep right after we got up here."

"Oh…Well I'm sorry… You know about what happened."

"There's noting to be sorry about, He is my brother." Ginny slowly got up from the couch and laid Hermione to sleep in a better position, not waking her up. She soon was staring face to face with her crush.

"Harry there's nothing to be sorry about. Ron was being completely rude and disrespectful. I should have hexed him on the spot, but I'll rather have mum deal with him. I'm just sorry you had to see the whole thing."

"I know Ginny, but Ron really did cross the line this time. He shouldn't have talked to Hermione like that."

Ginny put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Harry, was done is done. It happened and it's over. All we need to do now is keep her company, and for you guys to start doing your own work, more often."

Harry smiled back at Ginny making her blush a little bit, and pulling away her hand. He smirked at her movement and just walked away back to his room, leaving a confused girl.

"What the Hell was that? Did he really just leave me here standing by myself like that?" Ginny's mouth dropped when Harry turned around without say another word to her, and leaving her there.

"So much for giving Hermione some company. What a jerk!"

Harry walked into his room smirking, and closed the door. "Damn she is too easy to read." He thought to himself. "I guess her crush on me hasn't faded yet. Oh well." Harry didn't want to hurt Ginny. So he mainly tried to be friendly, he didn't want to lead her into anything romantic or anything like that. But he couldn't help it that there was still something about Ginny that caught his attention. Was it because she was pretty mature for her age? Or that she really wasn't that much of a clown like her brothers? He still saw her as Ron's little sister, and dating his best friend sis was just too weird and awkward for him. Harry walked into the room, changed into some gray sweats, and white t-shirt and laid down on his bed. He pulled out a book to read and soon forgot about everything that happened today.

Ginny sat back down onto another couch, and jumped when the door burst open with an angry George walking in followed by a scared Ron, and another stone faced twin. She was glad Hermione didn't wake up by the sudden sound, and sighed in relief back down. She glared at Ron when he was walking towards her. Ginny put her hand up in the air, stopping him from coming any closer. She closed her eyes, and shook her head. Ron got the hint that neither one of his family members wanted to talk to him, so he slumped down in his shoulders and slowly walked into his room. Fred walked in after Ron and sat on the arm rest next to Ginny staring at the fire place.

They stayed quiet for a while until Fred spoke.

"So what happened?"

"Well did you ask our idiot brother?"

"Yes…"

"And what did HE say?"

Fred was about to answer until Ginny got up. "I think we should talk about this upstairs. Like in private." Knowing that her brother was going to get mad at what she was about to tell him. Fred nodded and followed Ginny upstairs.

_15 minutes later…._

Fred came storming down stares and into his room, slamming the door shut. Ginny came down after him with an exhausted look in her face. "Well he took that nicely" sarcastically under her breathe. "Now how is George going to handle what Fred is going to tell him?"

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to a slammed door an empty common room. She rubbed her eyes and called out to Ginny. There wasn't a response, she slowly sat up and looked at her watch. It was past 8, where was everybody?<p>

She got up from the couch and was heading to her room when she saw Ginny coming down the stairs.

"Where is everybody?"

"Oh their still having dinner. It should be over in a couple of minutes or so I think."

Hermione still didn't want to deal with other people right now, especially after the whole incident at dinner, remembering everything that happened.

"Where's Ron?" She asked without thinking.

"He came… But left straight to his room." Ginny said coldly.

"Oh…" Feeling a little uncomfortable that Ron was just a few doors away.

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Yeah, let's go. I don't really want to be here when everyone else comes. Plus… It'll be a great chance for you to tell me about your _lovely _dreaming." She replied with a giggle.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ugh, I was hoping you forgot about that." Heading up to their room.

"Oh Mione please! How could I EVER forget something like that?" Ginny whined following Hermione up the stairs into their room.

Hermione changed into a light turquoise t-shirt, skinny jeans, a white snug sweater, and comfortable sneakers. Ginny changed into a white T, some light blue jeans, and a Gryffindor sweater that hugged her body.

Ginny was indeed a pretty girl. Her hair was longer and past her shoulders, her face no longer had any baby fat, and left her stunning with some high cheekbones. Her body wasn't fully developed but she did have a figure, not like Hermione's but she did have one. She was an average A/B-cup with a small waist and slender legs. She would turn out breathe taking later on in years. Hermione pulled her hair up in a ponytail, and they were off.

* * *

><p>Viktor came down on a ridge overseeing the lake. He silently watched the lakes reflection shimmer. He sat down and was about to pick up a pebble. When he heard some giggling coming his way, he moved over to get a better view. But practically fell back down looking up at the stars hoping they didn't see him.<p>

**"It's HER…" **he thought in a panic and a fast beating heart. He stayed quiet for a while to make sure they didn't see him. He soon heard them giggling and laughing.

"No way! Really!"

"Oh Hush up Ginny! It was just a dream anyway…" she continued with a little disappointment there.

"But it was… ABSOLUTELY _steamy…_she laughed. And that Bulgarian Bon-Bon! Ooh Hermione!" They sat down on the like rocks, and stared out to the lake.

"So…what was the dream you had today about?"

"I already told you…"

"No you didn't… You just told me you were going to snog him."

Hermione stayed quiet for a while "Yeah, that's about it." Ginny made a face.

"Oh yes, Hermione, I know there was more in that dream. You know you can trust me."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her pleading friend, before she said anything. "Oh alright." She laughed as Ginny squealed in excitement. "Well it was when we were done packing, and I was looking out the window. It was mainly the first years exploring the grounds-"

"Humph, First years,"

"Exactly what I said," they both giggled. "Well I just laid back down and I started thinking about everything that happened since the World Cup, and when he saved me…"

"And…what?"

_**Flashback  
><strong>_

_**(A/N: this is a lot more detailed than before)  
><strong>_

_Staring straight at her, she felt like she could hide nothing from his gaze. She felt naked, but she felt safe. As if he only wanted to admire her, not judge her, or cause her any harm. It was as if he was right there with her. She remembered his distinctively deep scent of musk, mixed with spice._

She was lost in his eyes, his pure deep chocolate filled eyes, with confidence, and passion.

"_Hermione," he whispered delicately in her ear, making her shiver. He was right on top of her, with all fours, on her bed. His lips brushed gently against her ear as he said her name again. His deep thick accent, making her shiver at the sound of her own name. _

_She felt her temperature rising as his lips were moving over to her forehead, and placed a gentle butterfly kiss. He moved slowly right above her own, only inches away. She could feel his breathe on her face. Flushed by the way only simple actions caused by him could make her feel that way. _

_One of his hands was placed gently on her head brushing out her hair, and playing with it with his fingers. The other was on her hip, slowly caressing her figure upwards to her bosom. That simple act made her body hot and heavy. He pushed his knees deeper between her thighs. She was becoming more and more aware of her senses as her eyes were partly open. Her hand swiftly came across his cheek feeling his rugged chin; she rubbed his bottom lip with her thumb. She bit her own as she wanted to feel them, and quickly moved to the back of his head, pushing his lips closer to hers._

"And that's when you woke me up." Hermione said to her eager looking friend.

"Bloody Hell Hermione I'm so SORRY! I had no idea! I would have been furious at you if it was me, having that dream."

"Yeah but that was it, it was just a dream." Hermione trailed off lost in thought.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… It's just Ron's words keep coming back to Me."

"Hermione just don't listen to my idiot brother. He has no idea what he's talking about when it comes to the opposite sex. All he really cares about is when is he going to grow his chin hair."

"Oh come on Ginny think about it. Now how can I even believe Viktor Krum will ever look at me if he can have any girl he wants? What could I possibly offer him that others can't? What could he possibly see in me? Maybe Ron is right."

"Hermione, you're really going to tell me that RON of all people is right about how YOU can't get a guy? Look at yourself, your absolutely beautiful. Besides neither you nor Ron know if Viktor likes you or not. My basic point of view is this.

1. You guys first met when he saved your life in the World Cup.

2. You were saved not only once but TWICE by him of all people from the Death Eaters and still protected you and stayed until he knew you were better safe, and left with us.

3. You guys see each other again today, and he hasn't been able to keep his eyes off you. And finally you guys have all year to talk and get to know each other better. At least as friends."

Hermione didn't know what to say to her explanation, and seriously thought everything could have been just a coincidence. He was still only a guy.  
>"Well maybe but still… He's not getting in the way of my studies this year." With a defeated sigh, Ginny fell back looking at the stars. "Mione, you have to let loose a little and just let things flow." Hermione looked at her in thought and laid down with her best friend.<p>

"It's just, I want to finish school already and finally be on my own. Not needing to depend on anybody. Plus I need to learn anything I can that will help Harry in the long run."

Ginny only nodded at what she was saying. Until a cold wind came and was bristling the trees. It was starting to get colder. Hermione sat up and looked back at her red head friend, before she looked away staring at the night sky. The stars were sparkling like diamonds, and she was thinking about Viktor and his deep brown eyes.

"It's getting late, should we go back inside?" She asked never looking away from the beautiful view. They both got up and dusted off their clothes.

"Your right, but do you feel better though?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm feeling A LOT better than before."

"Okay then, come on lets go." Before walking Ginny offered her hand to walk back, just to make sure she felt better. Hermione smiled at her best friends' gesture and accepted, walking away back to the castle.

Viktor stayed though, laying on his back against the cold boulder. Dumbfounded by everything that just happened before him. He looked up at the night sky and all he thought about was her.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys liked it, Im gonna try to kick it up a notch on the next chapter. So please review and tell me what you guys thought. :)

**Chapter 6 **

**Tell Me To Leave**

**..._His hands caressed her shoulders and the moved down to her breasts, finding her nipples as he ravished her mouth. He tugged gently with his fingers, loving how she melted against him, completely responsive and unreserved..._**

**_...Pulling her body to drape over his, Viktor caressed the curve of her ass, kneading the firm flesh until she squirmed...  
><em>**

**_...Please...  
><em>**


	6. Tell Me to Leave part I

So, to start of Id like to apologize on my behavior this year, to clear things up I indeed started college and realized how hard it was to try to update.

I honestly didn't have the time along with the motivation, with taking so many credits.  
>But I promised myself that I would try to finish what I started and try to publish more often!<br>However I already had this chapter ready but my computer crashed and I had to rewrite it again.  
>Granted this chapter is only half of the original chapter 6.<p>

I am in the works in a story based on the shipping of Kevedd, Sterek along with NejixTenxSaku either of them.  
>Lol and with that you all should find me on tumblr, Because that might help with new ideas and things to enhance this story.<br>My thrive in writing this isn't as good as I expected.  
>But from Now on things in <strong>BOLD<strong> will be when people are speaking in Bulgarian.  
>When they are in <em><strong>BOLDITALIC **_ is when they are speaking in English only with an accent.  
>and I don't really know much to say<p>

Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I DO NOT own Harry Potter this is all a figment of my imagination spin off. Lol

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>** part I**

**Tell Me to Leave**

Viktor didn't know what to do with himself. How is it that she had been feeling the same things as he was?  
>He couldn't deny that he was aroused by her dream, in all honesty he HOPED, better yet WANTED that.<br>He completely dismissed his desire and lectured himself in thinking that way of her. He was still dumbstruck in that whole encounter.  
>How could she think that of him? Was he really the cause of that burning sensation in her? The desire she had in only a dream?<br>That she wasn't a fan girl; she completely disregarded his celebrity stature.  
>She saw him as anybody else.<br>She made him feel as if HE wasn't worth her time, that he needed to accomplish some type mission or stature to even breathe the same air as her.

The wind blew within strands of his hair; his body started to fall asleep on the cold boulder  
>He decided to finally go back to the sanity of this room.<br>If anything he knew Alexander would help him.

Walking back into his room with a sigh, he left his broom down.  
>falling back on his back he couldn't get her out of his mind.<br>the more he lingered on the subject on her dream, he became more aroused.  
>How was it that he was fixated with this girl?<p>

Alexander later knocked on his door before walking in, concerned with what had happened to his dear friend.  
>A smirk came across his face seeing his "emotionless" friend slumped on his bed, like a defeated child.<br>**  
>"I am at a loss of words with this girl; I cannot get her out of my mind. She has bewitched me Alexander…"<strong>

Crossing his arms, he pondered more on his statement and realized that Viktor has indeed never really been in this position before. Was she his first love? Out of all the years he has known Viktor, Alexander knew him better than anyone. Was this girl really that much of an impact?  
>Did he talk to her?<p>

**"Did you speak with her tonight?"**

"No, but I saw her…"

Alexander paced more into the room before finally, resting against his dresser, directly in front of Viktors lying form.  
><strong><br>"Where exactly? Don't tell me you stalked her room"**

"Alexander you know me better than that"

"Okay then, so what happened that left you so... Bewitched"

"I met the dark haired boy; I couldn't talk to her since I had no idea what I would tell her.  
>I got so frustrated, that I just went off to fly for the night…think things out. I rested and there she was along with her friend."<p>

"Well then?"

"She spoke to her friend… about a dream… of her and I intimately. "

"Hhmm… well… what do you know. What are you going to do?"

"Exactly, I have no clue in where to go with this. For I was not supposed to have heard, But how was I to leave?  
>She would have noticed, and highly accuse me for listening to foreign conversations."<p>

"Well I would believe you keep this to yourself Viktor, you would not appreciate such strangers know of your personal thoughts or, dreams."

"**Da, but what do I even say to her?"**

"Nothing"

Viktor sat up, **"What?!"**

"**I said, do nothing, just let things unfold on their own. You have to focus, remember?  
>And what of Headmaster finds out about a love interest in his best student? We have no idea what could happen."<br>**  
>Viktor paused for a second, if anything were to happen to make his head master suspect his focus and his priorities then who knows what he'll do. Sighing in defeat he walked into the bathroom before giving his friend a thankful look as the same smirk came back as his friend left his room as well. No one knew him better than Alexander. That's for sure. Sure He'll see her all year, but that's all he'll have. He stared at himself for a couple of seconds before brushing his teeth. But the thought kept lingering through his head.<br>A year not even that, A SCHOOL year.

One year to learn more about her, one year to actually become her friend, to actually get to know her, to BE with her.

Then it hit him.

But... What about after? Would he ever see her again after the school years over? Would she even remember him?  
>Already she doesn't see him as anything special. What if they never speak to each other again?<br>Every question, every thought was starting to make his head ache.  
>And by the feel of it, it wasn't going to be a nice one either.<br>He finished up and changed into his under armor workout shorts and headed to bed.

Every event of today started to flash back, maybe Alexander was right. He should just let things unfold on their own, and with that he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day it seemed Viktor couldn't even take a break, nonstop he was always being followed by fan girls. He couldn't even focus properly without having to hear their nonstop giggling, and whispers; if that's what they were attempting! He could practically hear every unnecessary observation of him. He would turn around and stare them down, but not even that worked! They continued with his "serious sexy eyes"<br>and "mysterious ways" yup… Were these girls this naïve?

All he wanted was some peace a quiet, at least to study on the things that he missed during class.

Already by Lunch hour the rumor seemed to turn that he was capturing every girl's affection with just one smirk and a wink. He didn't even smile for bloody sake; School was so different from home. He really hoped Hermione wouldn't have heard any of the rumors that seemed to be going around.

By the end of Lunch hour he figured he'd go up to the Library to study, since he had a free class.  
>He needed to get his studies in check, along with his English.<br>Turning on to main hallway he saw a flash of light brown bushy curly hair turn another corner far ahead. Without even thinking he started to follow, to his surprise he followed her to his destination as well; The fine silent sanctuary of the Library.

* * *

><p>Hermione's day started out typical except for the confused first years lost in where they were supposed to go. It was actually kind of slow, since she didn't see Harry or Ron all morning, with Ginny she only got to greet her between classes till lunch hour. Even then she squealed on the apparent "juicy news" of Viktors actions in class.<p>

"They say that he turned around to wink and smile to I don't even know who, but I bet you that's all Rubbish!"  
><strong><br>**"And I should be concerned….why?"

"Oh come on Hermione!Walking down the hall she couldn't help butscoff, rewarding her ever so serious glare from her best friend. Holding her books closer to her chest, and raising her nose to high,

"He's NOT getting in the way of my studies."

"But-"

"Didn't you tell me to just let things flow?"

"Yeah But-" :/

"And that's exactly what I'm doing"

"Ughhh, Mione what I meant was that you should at least be a little bit interested at least!"

"Well, why should I care about these rumors? They're rarely even true half of the bloody time. You said so yourself 'It's all just rubbish'

"Alright, true. But you should just keep an open mind, especially on Viktor ;)" and with that she walked off to her next class.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, and continued walking heading to the Library.

The Library was her sanctuary; it has always seemed like a safe haven for knowledge. She always loved a good book, she loved reading, she just loved being able to learn new things, new views, new ideas, and a wide perspective of the world itself magical or not.

Usually she always just re-shelved the books, but they do those themselves.

Yet today, Hermione just walked aimlessly down the aisle skimming for anything that caught her eye.

She stopped at a book "The Life Of a Muggle", a bit irked she grabbed it, and skimmed it. It was old, around 10yrs. And it didn't seem offensive, it seemed more comical to her now. Of course wizards and others would be curious of "Muggle" lifestyles without anything magic.

Sliding it back, she stopped. She heard shuffling from the other side of the aisle. But she usually roamed the back aisles of the library by herself. Standing still, thinking it was merely her imagination, she heard, what was that? Mumbling? Huh? No one else ever really bothered to head back there, like ever.

This puzzled her, she felt watched.

Slowly walking towards it she turns the corner,

Nothing.

She was confused, baffled even, she KNEW what she heard, and she wasn't crazy.

Till she heard it again, the shuffling, she still felt like she was being watched. More determined to figure it out she pursued.  
>Turning on every corner she would catch a glimpse of someone turning to another down the row.<br>What the hell?

* * *

><p>Viktor read slowly the title of the book she had, "<strong>Muggle?<strong>"

Till he realized he not only said it in his head but also out loud.

His heart was racing, what was he going to say?

Should he just run for it? Why for bloody sakes did he follow her? How was he even going to explain this?

Viktor didn't know what came over him; he was just supposed to come sit in a corner and study, read, homework, ANYTHING. However he couldn't control himself, his curiosity tortured him.

Her light brown curly hair, the look in her eyes, her soft smooth skin. She was interesting, she was different.

The scene from that night replaying in his mind, he couldn't help himself. He wanted to talk to her ever so badly.

Till he realized he was being a total Creep! She caught onto him, She KNEW he was there, and he saw her walk towards his direction.  
>He panicked, and he left as fast and silently as possible.<p>

His back against the shelf he peeked at her.  
>She looked confused, but slowly was turning back around.<p>

Viktor leaned back and finally let go of the air he was holding in. *phew* he rested a little more against the shelf taking one last peak, till he accidentally shoved a book in with his shoulder.

"**FUCK"**  
><strong><br>**He knew she heard that, and on that note he booked it again. He felt her hot on his trail, turning left and right on every corner, he just couldn't lose her. Then out of nowhere, they both scared each other turning on the same corner.

*Gasp*

"Viktor?" she whispered confused.

_Oh for Merlin sake, please tell me this is just another coincidence__**.  
><strong>_  
>Viktor looked like a deer in headlights. Swallowing the knot in his throat, he answered her.<p>

"_**Yes?" **_

"Umm I'm sorry, but were you following me?" her eyes darting back and forth all around except to the ONE person she was talking to.

She was nervous, _why would I be nervous? There was no need to be. _

"_**I velieve this is a library no? I vas just curious."**_

_ Good cover, she should buy that one, hopefully she doesn't question anything more. _

_ See it was just a coincidence, nothing more. Goodness Hermione maybe you are going a little crazy here. But… why did he run away?_

"Yes but I don't believe there was any reason for you to run away? I'm sorry; I'm just usually by myself back here."

_** SHIT, **__think of something think of something you idiot!_

_**"Yes, vell I thought you vere a fan girl, I couldn't seem to have gotten any piece and quite today." **_

_Hermione scoffed at his answer, HER? a fan girl? Uhh NO _Thank_ you. _

"Yeah, no I am not, however I usually am back here by myself, so I was just curious on who else would be here-"

"_**He's wrong you know"**_

"What?"

_**"Your friend from dinner, he's wrong, well I believe he's wrong. You are indeed beautiful, and I don't believe you should listen to any other nonsense." **_

"Excuse me?"

_Oh Shit, what did I just do… _Viktor was a deer in headlights from Hermione's reaction, the next thing he knew she was in his arms.

_Who in the bloody name does he think he is?! How dare he think he can just pull that out there!_

* * *

><p>Everything became a blur to her.<br>All of Hermione's features drained of color, before her expression slowly turned into pure angry embarrassment.  
>Eyes watering, opening her mouth to tell him a thing or two; she's hit from behind.<p>

Falling forward into Viktor's chest, her breathe caught in her throat; everything becoming a tingling sensation. Her body already too familiar to his big broad chest stunned her mind going on over drive, trying to piece every little thing that seemed to have gotten her in this situation.

There was a thud on the floor, a book?

_Is that what hit me? But how can that be? _Looking closely, it was the "Muggle" book.

_But I put it back didn't I? How could it have followed me?_  
>Her eyes scanning everything but the giant hulk of man, with a mesmerizing scent that invaded her nostrils.<br>Was she back to where they started? Yes.

She never slid it back in place right.

* * *

><p>Out of all the things that could have happened, Viktor definitely wasn't expecting this.<br>From the time his crazy ex assaulted him naked in the men's showers after a game, to being groped by a reporter in a middle of a conference.

He definitely didn't know what to do here. Here in his arms was the girl invading his dreams, his thoughts, his sanity.

He looked down on her small frame.

Was this real?

And if it was please oh please for mishkas sake let it not end horrible or end at all. Time stood still in his mind.

Looking up/down to each other at the same time, their eyes locked. Both speechless, the outside world fading past them into darkness,

**"Are you alvihgt?" **his voice, deep, filled with concerned, his eyes displaying protection, seriousness, warmth, mystery as if staring down deep into her soul. She couldn't help but stare down to his lips, they were thin serious line.

Viktor couldn't understand how he could read her so well. Her eyes rich and warm, filled with innocence, knowledge, pride, confidence, but there was lost in her eyes.

Hermione gulped down the giant knot in her throat. Pure plump pink lips parted, she was speechless, and for once in her life she couldn't come out with a coherent sentence.

Both of their bodies acting on their own accord they leaned closer to each other, eyes closing. From forehead to forehead, nose to nose, till both their lips molded together perfectly.

Enriched with the Taste of her lips, he took her in.

It was innocently sweet, till the need became more urgent.

Their tongues began fighting for dominance, He felt her whither in his arms.

The jolt of electricity went right through him.

He needed more of her, filled with mixed emotions.

She was becoming addicting…

Her eyes, her touch, her scent, everything started to invade his every sense, driving him wild with passion.

He pushed her toward the shelves; a small whimper escaped her lips, the body pressure making both of their chests ache.

She gasped for air as books fell over them, and there they stood.  
>Deeply entangled in each other's gaze.<p>

Silence…

* * *

><p>Well! I hoped you enjoyed this relative short Half chapter! Ha ha<br>Please Review! Ideas & concepts are always welcomed! Just not harassing or foul mouthing!  
>Again I'm sorry for such the long wait, and I hope many of the original followers are still there!<br>I love all of you!


End file.
